


Trust Me, and Jump

by Ki_kume



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Gen, M/M, Other, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_kume/pseuds/Ki_kume
Summary: If you can’t tell, I love putting Shuichi through a lot of pain. Some of it is me just projecting onto him. :)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 166





	Trust Me, and Jump

**Author's Note:**

> If you can’t tell, I love putting Shuichi through a lot of pain. Some of it is me just projecting onto him. :)

_“What the hell were you thinking!”_

_God, was it getting hot in here, or was it just him?_ He could feel his hands shaking as he toyed with the hem of his sleeve.

_”I just...I-“_

_”Shut up! We don’t want to hear it. We come back home and you’re still as useless as ever. You can’t form a single sentence without stuttering. You have barely any confidence and you just make everything awkward._

_”This whole charade of being a boy and being called Shuichi, is getting tiring too. Your name is *******. You are a girl. Why can’t you remember that? And don’t get me started on your little boyfriend.”_

He took a deep breath and gripped the sleeves’ fabric.

_”I-I’m sorry...I just...”_

_”No. Don’t speak. Your stuttering is just ridiculous and no one wants to hear it.”_

He bit his lip, trying to push down the sob that wanted to escape his mouth.

_”God, how can anyone stand you? You look like you’re about to cry. Go clean yourself up *******.”_

He nodded and made his way to his room. God it had been years since he’d been in there. He avoided looking at pinks and purples and whites that decorated the room.

It was meant for a girl, and he _was not_ a girl.

Shuichi made his way towards the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His skin was paler than normal. And the bags under his eyes were worse. Ever since the news of his parents returning to Japan reached him, he had barely been able to properly take care of himself.

His phone sat on the counter and he turned his attention to it as the screen lit up. A notification...to go along with the hundreds of others he seemed to have missed during the time his parents were yelling at and berating him.

The latest one thought was a text from Rantaro. Even though his eyesight was somewhat blurry from the tears, he could tell it was his boyfriend due to the bright green heart emoji that was next to his name.

His hands shakily picked up the phone. He let out a shaky sob as he opened his messages. There were notifications from at least 5 group chats and 26 people had separately sent personal messages. He was sure that they were all from his classmates, possibly his uncle, and he thinks a couple from some of the D.I.C.E. members.

He opened the top message, which was from his boyfriend.

Taro💚

Can you call me please dear?   
I know your parents are in town.   
Please? I just want to know that you’re   
okay.   
_Sent at 8:30pm_

Shu, seriously answer me or at least   
someone else. Let us know that   
you’re fine.   
_Sent at 9:26pm_

God, please Shuichi. I’m worried   
and I don’t if something had   
happened but I want to know   
if you’re okay!   
_Sent at 10:03pm_

Im coming over to get you.   
_Sent at 10:45pm_

_God, was it that late already? Had his parents really been yelling at him all night long?_

Okay  
Im sorry  
Sent at 10:57pm

Oh thank God.   
Are you okay? Did they   
hurt you at all?   
_Sent at 10:57pm_

Not physically  
Can you hurry please  
_Sent at 10:58pm_

Look outside your house.   
_Seen_

Shuichi’s eyes widened and he moved to his room to look out the window. Outside stood Rantaro. Shuichi opened his window and looked down at him.

_”Wh-what are you doing here?”_

He flinched at how weak his voice sounded.

_”I’m here to rescue you.”_

_”How are you going to do that? I doubt they’ll let me leave the house.”_

_”I want you to trust me, and jump.”_

_”What?!”_

_“You heard me. Jump. I’ll catch you.”_

Shuichi bit his lip in thought. There was definitely the chance that Rantaro wouldn’t catch him. There was also the chance his parents could catch him.

_”Are you sure? What if you don’t catch me. Or...or what if my parents come in?”_

_”All the more reason to jump. It’s not that far. I’ll catch you.”_

_”Won’t I be too heavy though?”_

_”Shu, you’re forgetting that I’m pretty strong. You’re also forgetting that you’re practically a twig, and almost as light as one.”_

He glanced at his bedroom door before looking back down at his boyfriend. He nodded. He prepared himself, getting a good enough position where he should be fine jumping out.

_”Okay...I’m gonna jump on the count of three._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!”_

Shuichi pushed himself out, closing his eyes tightly as he held his arms out for Rantaro to catch him easier.

He grunted a little as his body made contact with his boyfriend’s, and strong arms wrapped around his body. He opened his eyes and looked up at Rantaro, who had helped him stand up.

The green-haired boy pushed some dark bangs out of his boyfriend’s face.

”They didn’t do anything to you, did they?”

”Just yelled at me for being a big screw up...they also took my binder.”

Rantaro finally noticed his boyfriend’s not-so-flat chest. He took off his jacket and put it on Shuichi’s shoulders.

”You can cover up with that for now. I think I still have that extra binder you brought over when you stayed the night that one time. We can head to my house and you can put that on.”

Shuichi nodded and suddenly wrapped his arms around Rantaro, burying his face into the crook of the taller boy’s next.

”Mmm...thank you Taro...I love you.”

”Of course Shu, I love you too. Now let’s go get in my car.”

* * *

Worse Than Hell

 _Avocado man_  
he’ssafe.png  
Sent at 12:35am

 _Ultimate Penis_  
He’s okay? Thank goodness!   
I was getting worried!   
_Sent at 12:36am_

 _Buzz Lightyear_   
glad to see my sidekick is   
doing alright!   
_Sent at 12:36am_

 _Avocado man_  
Yeah, I’m glad I was able to  
get him to sleep. I’ve already  
talked to his uncle. He can stay  
with me until his parents leave.  
_Sent at 12:36am_

 _That Bitch_  
who wants to go commit   
murder with me lmao?   
_Sent at 12:37am_

 _mmmpanta_   
I’m all for it! No one hurts Shumai!!  
_Sent at 12:37am_

 _Avocado man_  
As Shu would say, just don’t get  
caught. I’m gonna head to bed  
now so I can cuddle with my  
adorable boyfriend. Night  
you guys.  
_Sent at 12:38am_


End file.
